


tulip

by bixgchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Language of Flowers, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, mandatory pioneer work every fandom should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that one fic where Ukai owns a flower shop and is in love with the artist who owns a tattoo parlor across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tulip

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble to expel some of my ukai/hina feels :-D

Ukai peeks through the clear windows of his flower shop, he sees how Hinata was yawning shamelessly as the redhead stretches his body in the middle of the sidewalk, smiling and greeting everyone who passes by. The blonde’s eyes trace the ink that travels up Hinata’s whole left arm, admires the mixture of colors that litter his skin.

He can faintly hear how the redhead was huffing in rhythm with his stretching, momentarily pausing to smile to the passers-by and carrying on soon after. Hinata leans forwards, stretching his arms down to the ground and bending down enough that his hands lay flat on the earth. Ukai smirks to himself, admiring the sight, suppressing a shudder that runs down his spine at the thoughts that immediately flood his mind upon seeing his lover do that.

The blonde aims a glance at the ticking clock found on the east wall of his shop and notes that it was a few minutes passed ten in the morning, the usual time that Hinata opens his tattoo parlor, and Ukai straightens himself in the apron he was wearing, carefully maneuvering his way through the baskets of flowers that crowd the entirety of the flower shop. He stops in front of a batch of freshly cut red tulips, plucking one out of the stand and carrying it with him as he pushes open the glass doors of his shop and walks across the street to Hinata, who was standing there waiting for him with a goofy smile on his face.

Once Ukai reaches the sidewalk, Hinata opens his arms wide in invitation for an embrace, and Ukai smiles softly before walking into the welcoming arms. Hinata hugs him tightly, hands laced behind his neck and head buried in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. “Good morning.” The redhead greets, and Ukai can feel the smile that was on Hinata’s lips against his neck. “Good morning to you, too.” Ukai replies, pulling away from the hug to offer the red tulip to his boyfriend.

Hinata smiles, accepting the gift, standing up on his toes and resting a hand on Ukai’s shoulder for support as he plants a chaste kiss on the blonde’s cheek, turning on his heels and proceeds to enter his tattoo parlor, Ukai following suit. The redhead goes behind the counter and puts the red tulip in a vase, amidst a handful more flowers of different kinds, shapes, and sizes; flowers that Ukai had given to him the past few weeks. “What does this one mean?” Hinata asks, and Ukai smirks.

“I don’t really know.” Ukai jokes, and he snorts when he sees Hinata level him with a deadpan gaze, lips tight and in a thin line. Ukai approaches the redhead, before leaning down just enough that his nose gently caresses his. “Red tulips mean, ‘believe in me’, or ‘declaration of love’.” He replies, and he looks into Hinata’s hazel eyes as he nuzzles his nose against the redhead’s whose cheeks were painted with a pretty flush of pink.

Hinata pulls back, pouting and eyebrows drawn together. Ukai hides a grin behind a hand at the adorable sight, listening to the redhead mutter under his breath about _annoying boyfriends,_ and _fucking sweet it’s actually unfair_ , as Ukai observes how his lover picks up a broom from the storage area and starts sweeping the floor.

Ukai picks up a rag and starts wiping the windows, listening and humming along to some story Hinata was telling him, lulling his movements to the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> what'd ya think??? :'^)


End file.
